A processor can employ a direct memory access (DMA) controller to relieve processor cores from the burden of managing data transfers. In response to data transfer requests from the processor cores, the DMA controller provides the requisite control information to the corresponding source and destination so that the data transfer requests are satisfied. Because the DMA controller handles the formation and communication of the control information, the processor cores are freed to perform other tasks while awaiting satisfaction of the data transfer requests.